


We can share

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [72]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 28, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: Yuta was hungry, but the guy in the next row wanted the same pizza. And it was the last slice.





	We can share

**Author's Note:**

> Since they're very keen on going much further into the country, I'm kind of forced to go with them. I'm updating now, because God knows when I'm going to finally get home. 
> 
> I'll answer to the comments tomorrow! Thank you guys for writing them and sorry for not replying immediately but the net is weak, and I'm happy if I can update the chapters so there won't be more delay.

Yuta didn't want anything just his freaking pizza. He had been running around all day long, and he was honestly about to faint if he didn't get a bite of food soon. 

So when he finally encountered a Pizza Hut on his way, he didn't hesitate to stand into the line. 

And so was the guy who stood in the next line.  
They reached the end of the line in the same time and they said their orders in the same time. The two girls working there looked at each other, before they turned back towards the guests before they answered:  
"I'm sorry, sir, but it's the last piece" 

Yuta groaned before he turned his head to look at the guy next to him. Well, that was something he really shouldn't have had done. 

The guy was in the same height as him, but damn that jawline made him look like a god. And also, even though Yuta was ready to put up a fight for his pizza, when the guy looked back at him with those innocent doe eyes, Yuta could feel his fighting spirit fade away. 

"I'm sorry, you also wanted that one" his raspy voice totally didn't suit the image Yuta got in his head, but he wasn't complaining. 

"Yeah" Good job, Nakamoto, you couldn't have answered it even more dumbly. 

"That's a shame. I also really want it. Maybe we could share?" He asked softly, looking around. He seemed nervous as he saw how the people behind them were starting to gave them glances, seemingly annoyed with them. 

Yuta looked at the pizza and felt his stomach growl. He was hungry, but he didn't really like any of the other ones left. Probably the guy was in the same situation. Yuta bit his lips. The piece was relatively big, but still... 

The guy looked around again, and the girls were waiting for them to say anything. Yuta sighed.  
"Alright. We can share" he said. The other guy took out obey and handed it to one of the girls, while the other prepared the piece for them. 

"Wait, let me pay" Yuta started, but the guy gave him a smile and shook his head. 

"It's okay. You can give it to me at the table. Let's just hurry so that we don't trouble the people anymore" he said, before he took his change. The girl gave Yuta the pizza. The guy turned to Yuta next, before he placed his hand on his arm to guide him away. 

They searched for the table, far away from anyone else and sat down.  
"Sorry about this" the guy muttered as he placed his bag on a chair. 

" It's okay" Yuta muttered as he fished out his money to pay the guy. 

"My name is Taeyong, by the way" the guy offered him his hand. Yuta smiled before he reached for his hand. 

"Yuta." 

And even though Yuta was still hungry to some extent when they were finished, he had a plus phone number in his phone, which perfectly made up for it.


End file.
